


桃丝熊

by suijin2110



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110
Summary: 236乱炖文学，32+62+一肖奈何，26性转
Relationships: all洛, 一肖奈何, 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 快洛肥翟 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	桃丝熊

**Author's Note:**

> 236乱炖文学，32+62+一肖奈何，26性转

焉栩嘉回国之后就被勒令去见未婚妻，家里连餐厅都给他定好了，不给他逃跑的机会。他抗争完一轮说八百年没见过，焉太太就说那你见见啊，见完再说，先把婚订了。他气得差点摔手机，深吸口气收拾自己。刚洗完澡夏之光打电话来问他晚上去不去玩，说翟晓文也去，让他顺路接一下。他正烦着，吼了夏之光一句，突然又想出点好玩的，说问下翟晓文晚上有没有兴趣多吃顿饭。  
在国外的时候翟晓文是他的固定女伴，大家都觉得他俩是男女朋友。有天在夜店夏之光喝多了，问他你未婚妻怎么办，不是说等你毕业就要回去结婚吗。他想夏之光真是哪壶不开提哪壶，他想起来赫萝，他上次见到她还是中学时候，戴着黑框眼镜剪齐刘海，又土又笨。后来说她去英国学服装设计了，大小姐们最出不了差错的专业。他真不喜欢那种女孩，木得无趣至极。他说到时候再说吧，到时候和她说清楚好了，她家里也不可能让她嫁不出去吧，不耽误她。  
翟晓文当时听了就笑笑，没大放在心上的样子。他想这正是他需要的女孩——聪明，潇洒，玩得起。她和赫萝是两个极端。他以后未必会选择翟晓文这样的女孩结婚，但一定不会是赫萝那样的，尤其不会是一个没见过几次、生活经历完全不同、却要他年纪轻轻盲婚哑嫁地共度一生的人。

他接完翟晓文去了饭店，赫萝还没到，翟晓文托腮看他看菜单：“你这样会不会太过分？怎么说她也是你未婚妻。”  
焉栩嘉嗤笑一声：“过不过分你不都来了？再说了，我和她一点不熟，快十年没说过话没见过面，这也叫未婚妻吗？”  
翟晓文摊了下手，心里开始琢磨一会儿焉栩嘉要是被泼酒得快点躲远。  
赫萝到的时候离约好的时间已经过去五分钟。焉栩嘉本来要走，翟晓文就说，来都来了，你这次不说清楚，下次我可不陪你。幸好他俩说话的时候，服务生已经把赫萝引过来了。

焉栩嘉认不出来她了。  
他不知道是英伦的熏陶当真如此神奇，还是她本来就是一颗慵懒蒙尘的明珠。  
“嘉嘉？”她试探着问。  
焉栩嘉这才回神，说是，又说你坐吧。  
翟晓文心里骂他神经病和不识货。  
赫萝在他对面坐下，望了望那边的一对男女：“这位是……”  
焉栩嘉突然觉得他本来预备好的难听话也的确太刺耳了，下意识摸了把鼻子：“这是翟晓文，我……”翟晓文自然地接上去：“朋友。”  
他简直松了口气，感谢翟晓文如此善解人意。然而随即又提心吊胆起来，心里也明知道，见未婚妻怎么会带上普通朋友。  
但是赫萝没多想，开开心心地招呼翟晓文：“晓文姐姐。”  
饭局终于开始了。他和赫萝说不上话，翟晓文倒是蛮健谈，两人从留学经历聊起，一顿饭下来好得和多年不见的闺蜜一样。他说我送送你吧，赫萝莞尔一笑：“凯中……我司机还在等我，不用啦。”她又转向翟晓文：“晓文姐姐坐我们的车吗？还是坐嘉嘉的？”  
翟晓文看了焉栩嘉一眼，笑着说：“不啦。我和焉栩嘉还有点事情。到家要给我发消息哦。”

赫萝走远了。焉栩嘉一边开车一边道：“你为什么叫她给你发消息。”  
翟晓文反问他：“你不高兴？那你怎么自己不说。”  
焉栩嘉不说话了，她又道：“我得提醒你一件事，我喜欢她，准备追她。”  
车在红绿灯急刹车，焉栩嘉皱着眉：“你是同性恋？”  
翟晓文脸色不变：“我一直都是双啊。又没瞒过谁。”  
“她是我未婚妻。”  
翟晓文眯起眼：“你自己说的她也叫未婚妻，没忘了吧。”她顿了下：“焉栩嘉，你是不是玩不起？”  
指示灯切换，焉栩嘉继续开车，手指在方向盘上用力得泛白：“你要玩别找她，她不会玩。”  
翟晓文只是冷笑：“谁说我是玩。赫萝这种女孩，谁会和她玩，谁会和她不认真。我和你才叫玩呢。”  
焉栩嘉有一瞬间很生气，又立刻找回风度：“你就动动嘴皮吧。她不会和你在一起的。不说别的，她家里我家里都不会让我们俩分开。”  
翟晓文一阵乱笑，说你真的是这么想的吗，你要这么说就随你吧。  
他俩到店里的时候，夏之光左右看看，说你俩咋了？焉栩嘉被泼酒了？不像啊。  
翟晓文笑笑，说没有，挺顺利的。

焉栩嘉夜里对着手机失眠。续摊时翟晓文坐在那里打字如飞，周围的一切与她无关。有人问她，她就笑：“和美女聊天。”  
他反复回想，终于鼓起勇气发了消息。  
焉栩嘉【工作用】：“睡了吗”  
焉栩嘉【工作用】：“今天那家的菜不错吧”  
好一会儿对面回了消息：“我觉得很好吃！”  
👿👿：“对不起哦刚刚在画设计图没看手机🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻”  
焉栩嘉【工作用】：“下次去试试别的怎么样？”  
👿👿：“好哦！”  
👿👿：“诶好晚了我要睡觉啦啦啦啦”  
👿👿：“晚安哦嘉嘉👻👻👻”  
焉栩嘉【工作用】：“晚安”  
焉栩嘉【工作用】：“做个好梦”

他换到私人号，翟晓文发了合照，他被裁掉了。他看一眼文案：“和可爱萝萝的烩面😘”  
升血压作用百分百。

赫萝翻了翻朋友圈，给翟晓文点个赞：“晓文好漂亮亮亮亮👻👻👻”  
她的手机被肖凯中拿到一边，又替她提了下被子。  
“该睡了。晚安。”  
她乖乖地牵着玩偶的手：“凯中晚安。你要在外边守着我哦。”她得到了落在额头上的一个晚安吻：“会的。你需要我我就在。”

翟晓文和焉栩嘉都喜欢带着她玩，她很快就和那帮人混熟了。她说焉栩嘉你怎么都不给他们点赞呀，明明也会赞我的朋友圈。翟晓文阴阳怪气笑了一声：“也可能是被分组了吧。”  
焉栩嘉干咳一声说我其实不太看那个，我其实平时用——他顿住了，找了点别的话题搪塞过去。他在国外的时候爱用ins和推，但是社交平台上有什么？他突然心里一紧，想着回去得赶快清理干净。

赫萝请他们去自己住所吃饭。焉栩嘉没吃过赫萝做的饭，到了才发现是肖凯中下厨。他脸色有点不好，问说你司机和你住一起吗。赫萝说其实凯中不是司机啦，是我的保镖和管家，以前在国外都是他照顾我。翟晓文说那你回国也是他照顾吗？是不是不太方便？要不要搬来和我住。赫萝说不了不了一直都是凯中陪我，没了他我会不习惯的。  
肖凯中抽空还给他们冲了喝的，焉栩嘉看他的目光有点敌视，对赫萝说我想尝尝你做的菜。肖凯中忍不住笑出声，被赫萝掐了。她很苦恼，说我也想下厨嘛，可是凯中他不让我进厨房。肖凯中揉了她的发顶，笑着说那是不太敢让你一个人进去。下次我买个新锅给你折腾好不好？别自己进厨房就行。  
他们亲昵得像是亲情又像是暧昧，因为过于坦荡反而难以指责。骑士守护公主的尖顶城堡，他又会不会觊觎十二层软垫托着的柔软身躯呢？

焉栩嘉觉出点紧张来，翟晓文又太会见缝插针。赫萝陪他见过家里人，他惊讶地发现自己的母亲居然和自己的未婚妻看起来很熟。焉太太说要不要早点结婚，赫萝有点异议，有点不好意思，说还想做几年小孩子，焉太太立刻改口说少女时光最珍贵，谈恋爱的时候要好好使唤焉栩嘉。  
焉栩嘉心想使唤吧使唤吧使唤吧，结婚后也照样使唤我。焉栩嘉，家庭底层。他出门后这么对赫萝说了，赫萝只是发笑，说原来我们在谈恋爱啊。  
翟晓文还没放弃，他听了这话觉得很不安全。等他下一次约赫萝吃饭的时候又多了一个翟晓文的时候他终于忍不住了，在洗手间堵了对方。  
他说翟晓文你这样真的没意思，我们订婚了，所有人都知道我们会结婚会在一起。  
不是还没结呢吗，有什么不可能。我有追人自由吧，你管天管地才是没意思。  
你追的是我的未婚妻我还不能管？  
你不如问问自己当初为什么吃相亲饭还要带上我？你敢和她说吗？说你当时就是为了羞辱她？我可是劝过你做人别太过分，你怎么说的？你都不承认她是你未婚妻了，看人家长得好看就改口了？  
我那时候只不过是不想和不了解的人结婚——而且她不和我在一起也不会是你，你激动什么。  
反正不是你就行，你真的很差劲。  
你们在说什么啊。有个声音插进来。吵架的两个人都白了脸。  
赫萝看看他俩，轻声说原来嘉嘉你带晓文去见我是因为这个啊。其实你不想和我结婚的话可以和我说，我爸妈也没有很不开明啊，阿姨人那么好，也不会非逼你结的吧。她笑起来，但是声音有点冷，说你这样搞得我像个坏人耶。  
焉栩嘉傻呆呆的，才发现自己是最木楞的那个，只是下意识反驳她，说我没有不想和你结婚……但是他好像也没有别的可以辩解的点，好像每一件事都是他亲手做出来的，当时好像也没觉得有什么，现在说回去就很罪大恶极。  
她很好脾气地又笑笑，说看来今天我不应该来啦，那我先回家咯。  
翟晓文从后边追上来：“萝萝……我以后，还能找你玩吗？”  
她眼里有点湿润，看起来可怜巴巴的。赫萝给她拿了纸巾：“当然可以了！只不过是以前有点误会罢了，我们还是好朋友嘛。”  
她的笑容还是很纯净很可爱。翟晓文接过纸，却没有用，只是难过地转过头去，她说是的，永远都是朋友。

晚上她换了睡衣披头散发坐在沙发上乱画设计图，肖凯中在旁边坐下来，她就蹭着蹭着蹭进他怀里去。  
“你难不难过啊。”肖凯中问她。赫萝仰头看他，假装沉思的样子：“嗯……有一点点啦。但是如果凯中现在给我做碗糖水，我就一点点难过都没有了哦！”  
他就笑着刮她鼻尖，说你就知道吃。她埋在他肩头撒娇，说你去嘛去嘛，我难过嘛。他被推到厨房那个方向去，万般无奈开了火。过了一会儿他身后贴上一个又小又软的身体，“什么时候才能好呀。”赫萝从他身侧冒出头来，眼巴巴望着。  
她没穿鞋，只好被抱回沙发上。肖凯中给她套上带着兔耳朵的两只棉拖，过了一会儿糖水端上来，她正在和人发消息。她笑得不行，咬着勺子倒在肖凯中肩上。她说嘉嘉好好笑哦，说能不能从朋友做起。她认认真真地打字回复：“可以哦。大家都是朋友的。”


End file.
